An optical apparatus described in PTL 1 includes an outer cylindrical portion (holder, base, and the like) and an inner cylindrical portion (lens tube) coaxially disposed inside the outer cylindrical portion. The optical apparatus has a structure in which the outer cylindrical portion is formed into a shape longer in an axial direction than the inner cylindrical portion. In this structure, one end portion of the outer cylindrical portion is connected to one end portion of the inner cylindrical portion.
Since the inner cylindrical portion is shorter than the outer cylindrical portion, only the outer cylindrical portion surrounds and houses an imager therein. The inner cylindrical portion has another end portion to which a lens is fixed so as to face the imager.
Optical apparatuses for vehicle cameras are often exposed to high temperatures in summer, for example. Such an optical apparatus may have a configuration in which the lens is simply supported at a predetermined distance from the imager. In this case, the optical apparatus may expand due to high temperatures and thereby increase the distance between the imager and the lens and disable the lens from focusing on the imager.
The optical apparatus of PTL 1 takes measures against the case where the optical apparatus configured as mentioned above is exposed to high temperatures and the outer cylindrical portion is deformed in a direction away from the imager. In these measures, the inner cylindrical portion is deformed in a direction approaching the imager to perform compensation such that the position of the lens does not shift relative to the imager.